


Broken Wings

by flarrow_huntbastian



Series: Olivary Hurt/Comfort [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry in a Wheelchair, Gen, Hurt Barry Allen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Protective Oliver Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 17:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14289933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flarrow_huntbastian/pseuds/flarrow_huntbastian
Summary: Barry is in a wheel chair and his whole life comes crashing down. He moves to Starling City and becomes a science lecturer. One day student and friend Roy Harper, invites him to a rally for the new Mayor. Will Barry go? What will he decide?





	Broken Wings

Birds. When they're born they sit and nest and wait until that fateful day. On that day they are faced with two choices jump and fly, or jump and fall. The few that fly leave the nest and travel to make their own, but the ones that fall will hit the ground and most probably die.   
Barry Allen was born and his home was his nest with his Mum and Dad. Then his Mum died and his dad went to prison for her murder. Shortly after he moved in with the West family and made his new nest with them. Them being his foster dad Joe and best friend Iris. Many would think that was where he either falls or flies but that came later in life. He got struck by lightning and was in a coma. After 9 months he woke up being able to run faster than the speed of sound. It was then he was faced with two choices. He could either move on, live a normal life and pretend that nothing happened or he could become the hero and save people with his new found skill. Barry of course chose the latter.  
A year into his adventures as a hero he came across an issue. He got defeated and broke his back. Like a bird that falls and breaks its wing, he could no longer fly like he had so long ago chosen. This injury broke him more than just physically and so he left town. He took the train to somewhere he could try and start again.   
Buying an apartment in Starling City was easy. People didn't want to be there due to the crime rates. He ended up in a rather nice one on the fifth floor of an apartment complex, which of course had a lift. He then got a job as a science lecturer in a collage. This was easy to do since he knew science almost too well.  
Next step was changing his number. He wanted to get away from Central which meant cutting ties. Talking to the likes of Caitlin, Iris and Joe only made him remember how he'd failed and so he couldn't anymore. He ended up with a new phone entirely, it was easier to set up a new contract than just change the number in the original one.  
The part Barry had not factored in when planning his whole new life was the depression and anxiety that came with his new found disability. Just going down the street scared the hell out of him. He didn't want to go to many public places in case he was judged or if there wasn't a lift and the toilets were upstairs he'd be stuck. He really had fallen like a bird with a broken wing. He was told that he may heal one day but Barry didn't believe it. He couldn't. He felt like he'd never walk again.  
A year after moving he was in the lecture hall doing a physics lecture on quarks.  
"So up can become down, top can become bottom and strange can become charm. In reality any of them can be come any of them. It's all to do with the similarities and differences in there inner build. Anyway I will go deeper into that in tomorrows lecture. Please remember the sign up sheet for the laboratory visit is on the bulletin board so if you haven't already and are interested be sure to sign up since it will be taken down at the end of tomorrow." The class packed up and Barry went to rubbing off what was written on the whiteboard ready for the next person using the lecture hall. A student approached him.  
"Barry?" Asked the boy. Barry turned,  
"Ah Roy. What can I do for you?" He asked with a smile.  
"I was, I was wondering if you would possibly be interested in coming to my girlfriends club for a rally for the new mayor tonight?" The boy, Roy asked,  
"I'm sorry" Barry laughed slightly, " Do I look like the type to go clubing?" He asked,  
"Well come on you can't be more than 30? Anyway its not clubbing its a sophisticated event for the Mayor" Replied Roy with a smile,  
"I just turned 29, you came over for pizza remember." Replied Barry, "Anyway, won't there just be a lot of posh people dancing, that's no place for a guy in a wheel chair Roy." He said still smiling, disappointed that he had to decline.  
"Please just think about it?" Asked Roy,  
"Okay. Send me the information and I may or may not go" Replied Barry smiling still.  
Roy was his favourite student by far. Although the kid knew next to nothing about science he was a quick learner and was getting better. He was the closest thing Barry had to a friend here. Also Roy was 26 so their ages weren't that far apart. I mean they'd even hung out now and again but Barry didn't do well socially and Roy loved going out.   
Later that afternoon Barry received a text.  
 **Roy Harper** to **Barry Allen**  
 _Hey, information about the gathering as promised. The club is Verdant and its in the Glades. It starts at 7 and ends at about 1 in the morning but you're welcome to leave when ever. Its quite casual so you could get away with a grey shirt, black jeans and your work shoes, just don't go anymore casual than that. Please consider coming, it'll be fun I promise._  
 _-Roy_

Barry looked over the text, he loved that Roy knew him well enough to know what clothes he had and so he instructed him in exactly what to wear. He did really want to go but he was scared. It's a social event. Also Oliver is the Mayor so he had no doubt Diggle and Felicity would be there and he hadn't seen them since before the incident. Caitlin probably told them about it but he defiantly hadn't spoken to them since long before it. It didn't help that Roy is Thea, Oliver's sisters boyfriend, so he'd definitely see Thea and she most probably would tell Oliver he was there.  
Later that day Barry found himself in front of the mirror wearing exactly what Roy had told him to, getting ready to go out. Then he got a taxi.   
When he arrived outside Verdant he saw Felicity talking to Diggle outside. He considered wheeling away and flagging down a taxi and going home but he saw them enter the club and so he waited a bit before going in. By the time he went in he was already an hour and a half late.  
He wheeled over to a table and just sat there not sure of what to do. He scanned the room for Roy but he couldn't see him. Then he realised he couldn't see Oliver, Felicity, Diggle or Thea there either. He started panicking. He thought he'd seen Felicity and Diggle outside earlier but what if he hadn't, what if he was in the wrong place. Suddenly he couldn't breathe. His hands were shaking. He went to wheel out but his hands were shaking too much.   
He tried counting to 10 but he was interrupted by someone crouching down in front of him. Through slightly blurred vision he couldn't quite make out who it was but when they spoke he knew.  
"Barry... Barry... hey calm down... it's okay" It was Oliver.  
"O...Liver" He let out a strangled word.  
"Shall we go somewhere quiet?" He asked. Barry just nodded and Oliver wheeled Barry over to the back room. They passed Felicity on the way who just followed them to the door. Oliver then picked Barry up to get him down the steps and Felicity folded the chair up and brought it down with them before setting it back up and leaving the two alone.  
Oliver placed Barry on the cot rather than back on his chair.   
"Is that better?" Asked Oliver,  
"Y..yeh" Said Barry still shaking.  
"What happened up there?" Oliver asked  
"I don't do well in social situations" explained Barry, "but Roy invited me and he seemed so excited and so I didn't want to let him down. But when I got here I didn't see anyone I knew and I panicked that I was in the wrong place. I also panicked about seeing you guys because I kinda blanked you all and I thought you were gonna hate me.." Barry's breathing picked up again.  
"Barry... Barry breathe" Said Oliver but Barry was having issues.   
Suddenly Barry felt lips on his own. It took him a moment but eventually he fell into it, kissing Oliver back. They had a moment that Barry would never forget. They both moved together and everything seemed so perfect.  
"Barry, I could never hate you" Said Oliver after they broke a part. "Now come on"  
Oliver said picking Barry up and taking him out back to his car, not before getting Barry's wheel chair.  
"Where are we going?" Asked Barry,  
"Back to mine." Responded Oliver as he started to drive,  
"What about the rally?" Asked Barry,  
"Barry you really think I'm gonna make you sit though that after your panic attack?"  
"Well I could get a taxi home. You should be there"  
"Barry you really think I'm going to leave you alone after your panic attack?"   
Barry just laughed shakily at Oliver percistance. As Oliver drove he took Barry's hand in his.  
Both boys will tell you if asked that nothing much happened that night and that they just cuddled and a cosy night in. But for that one night with Oliver, he finally felt like the bird that could fly and hadn't fallen.  
So when Oliver proposed and Barry was faced again with another fall or fly situation he chose to fly and fly he did. Since three months after the proposal he walked down the isle with Caitlin, Cisco, Joe and Iris sat on his side of the church.  
See what people don't tell you about the bird that falls, yes it's siblings that fly leave, and the others that fall die, but one of them just breaks its wing and although it may need time, that wing will heal and that bird will fly. All it needs is some love and care to get back up in the sky.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave Kudos and a Comment!!! Feedback is much appreciated!!!


End file.
